


Friends with Benefits

by Feigningintrest



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feigningintrest/pseuds/Feigningintrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern A/U Eric and Tris You know what they say; "Friends with benefits is only fun until someone catches feelings", Eric refused to believe that. He told himself a thousand times before this started that would never be him, or Tris, they could really stay just friends. Who occasionally spent the night together, in the same bed, naked, and sweating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first Divergent story.
> 
> I'm new to AO3 so I thought this story would be a good test of whether I should start cross posting all my stories here. It's complete at 13 Chapters and I'm just starting to post here. I will post a chapter a day as long as it seems l Ike people are interested in reading it. 
> 
> I use Polyvore for scene settings and outfits and my username is the same if you want to check them out.

Eric was trying to figure out why he was standing in the hallway outside of Tris' apartment holding a bottle of wine instead of their usual bourbon, and why the hell he was dressed in slacks and a black button up instead of jeans and a t-shirt. Just as Eric had convinced himself to go home to change before knocking, the door swung open and a distracted Tris rushed out with her face buried in her tablet. Before Eric could react she walked directly into him.

Tris' head shot up and when she realized who she'd run into she gave him a wide smile. "Oh, hey Eric," she greeted. "I was just coming to find you. We got an email from... Wait what are you doing here? Did we have plans?" She asked looking him over, "Oh no, did I miss a meeting?"

"No I was actually just about to knock; I had something I wanted to talk to you about." He said rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Well come in then." She had already turned back to the email on her tablet as she opened the door and threw her keys on the table in the entryway. Eric watched her as she shifted her tablet from hand to hand to shimmy her blazer off before it ended up haphazardly deposited on the couch. She was wearing a layered red tank top with thin straps, that highlighted the tattoo of the word free with a sparrow on her collar bone, and tight distressed jeans that hugged her modest curves. She had on heeled knee high boots and her hair hung loose in soft curls. Tris wasn't most men's ideal definition if sexy, but now that he had memorized the way her hip bones tented her soft skin just slightly, and the exact shade of red said skin flushed when he dragged his teeth over it, there was no better way to define sexy for him.

Eric continued to watch Tris as she absently reached up into the cabinet to pull down two rocks glasses, 'should have stuck to the bourbon,' he scolded himself. Eric walked up behind her to put away the glasses and pulled down two wine glasses instead. This got her attention for a second and she turned her face up to him questioningly. He gestured to the bottle he'd set on her kitchen island as he reached into the drawer beside her sink to pull out a corkscrew. When he looked up from the drawer Tris had put her tablet down on the counter and she was leaning against it with her ankles and arms crossed studying Eric's movements. As he stepped to open the wine she started to speak. "We need to deal with the email we just got, but first I'm dying to know who you just went on a date with." It wasn't uncommon for one of them to go on a first date, and then show up at the others apartment to vent the tension or erase the memory.

"No date." He told her as he pulled the cork free from the bottle. She gave him a disbelieving look as she accepted the glass he offered. "What's the big deal about this email?" He asked before taking a long calming sip from his own glass. Eric held his hand out for her tablet, and she handed it to him still appraising his outfit with a hard look. He rolled his eyes, took the tablet, and began to read. It was the same email they received dozens of times a week requesting a meeting to discuss retaining their services. "This is pretty standard, what's the big deal?" He took another long drink as he looked up at her.  
She was leaning on the counter again her free arm holding her weight as she sipped at her wine. "Didn't see who it was from, did you?" He pulled a face and read the signature line. Lauren Mason, Executive Assistant, Eaton Industries. "Nope, we're not doing it." Eric said putting the device down.

"Eric, this could be huge for us! Eaton Industries is a multi billion dollar corporation. The retainer alone could be exactly what we need to expand." She said logically. "How often do you think he would actually need someone in person, besides we can just send Peter."  
"Because I don't want to send anyone to protect him. In fact I would love to do quite the opposite," Eric ground out through clenched teeth. "I haven't forgotten what he did to you."

"Neither have I, but Tobias is the client we need. He's got powerful friends, all of whom will need security services at some point." Tris tried to reason with him.  
"They'll have to get it elsewhere. It doesn't make you suspicious that the man who disappeared on you while you were half dead in a hospital bed suddenly shows up wanting to hire you as his security consultant?"

"No more suspicious than when my Police Academy instructor, the one who tortured me through the entire academy and my probationary period, suddenly showed up asking me to be his business partner." She laughed.

"Are you actually comparing me to him? I've told you a thousand times; I was hard on you because I needed you to learn to be tough, and because you were cute when you got angry. I was also your partner for two years and I was the one who kept you from bleeding to death until EMS got to you." He reminded her. "Four on the other hand took everything he could from you for years, and when you got shot on the job and the possibility that he would need to take care of you for a while arose, he disappeared without a look back. Tris you can't actually be considering this." He was leaning forward on the island looking at her as he rehashed the truth to her.

Tris had been a Chicago Police Officer when she met Tobias Eaton, CEO of Eaton Industries at a bar on the navy pier. Tobias was the guy every girl fantasizes about, tall dark and brooding, rich, powerful, and incredibly seductive. She fell hard and fast for him and he kept her at arms length always offering just enough of himself to keep her wanting more. For six years she put up with all of it, and for the last two Eric had been a direct witness. One night Tris and Eric were responding to a domestic disturbance gone terribly wrong when she was shot in the femoral artery; she lost an enormous amount of blood, required emergency surgery and spent three days in a medically induced coma, and another week in the hospital. While Tris was in the hospital Eric visited every day before and after his shift, brought her parents and brother food, coffee and clean clothes. Tobias, her boyfriend, sent a bouquet with a generic get well message and took what little he had left at her apartment and left her belongings and the spare key on the coffee table with a note that said, "I'm sorry I couldn't be more for you."

"Tris?" Eric's voice broke her thoughts and she shook her head to clear it before downing the last of her wine. "So we tell them thanks but no thanks?"

"No, we take the meeting." She said sternly as Eric ran his hands through his hair frustrated.

"This is such a bad idea." He protested as he poured her more wine.

"I'm apparently full of bad ideas," She teased reminding him that their current 'beneficial agreement' began as one of her bad ideas. "The last one I had worked out pretty well for us didn't it?" She asked coming up behind him and dragging her nails down his back. Eric laughed as he turned to face her.

"There's no talking you out of this train wreck?" He asked and she shook her head. "Then we schedule a meeting with Mr. Eaton on Monday morning. Until then can we finish this bottle and maybe another and not speak of him?" He finished refilling both their glasses and took a long drink.

Tris shook her head at him and drank from her glass. "I can meet with him alone if you want." She told him as she walked from the kitchen to the living room.

Eric felt his heart rate spike at the thought of her alone in a room with Tobias Eaton and he had to consciously stop himself from yelling his response. He took a deep breath and calmly followed her into the other room saying, "No I will be there. We'll talk about it tomorrow at work."

"Right we're not speaking of him anymore tonight. So are you ready to tell me who you went on a date with now?" She asked as she sat down on the sofa pulling her legs up under her and throwing her arm across the back of the couch.

Eric rolled his eyes and dropped down into the arm chair facing her and threw his feet up on the coffee table. "I told you, no date."

"So you just felt like walking around the building in your first date outfit?" She asked with her eyebrows raised in question. As she went to take a sip Eric heard the clink of her vertical labret piercing tapping against the glass and it drew his attention to her mouth and he swallowed a mouthful of wine trying to suppress his urge to kiss her, and to delay his answer.

"First date outfit?" was his distraction in an attempt to avoid the question.

"You have worn that outfit on the last 5 first dates you've been on." She told him, "At least the ones you've come here after. So who was she and how did it go?"

"I didn't have a date Tris. It's just what I was wearing." He said.

"OK." She raised her arms in mock surrender; obviously he didn't want to talk about it. "So you said you were on your way here to talk to me, what's up?"

"It wasn't really all that important." He said finishing glass number 2 and leaning to the coffee table to pour another. He tipped the bottle to her and she reached her glass to him so he could empty the last of the bottle into it. "Besides, now all I can think of is how I'm going to make Four squirm."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some tension, a little knife throwing, and some benefit time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two just a touch earlier. This chapter earns the M rating.

"You have to stop referring to Tobias as Four. What if you call him that during the meeting?" Tris scolded as Eric sat across from her at her desk. He was tracing lazy figure eights across the glass surface of her desk as she spoke. "Cut that out! I go through a ridiculous number of glass wipes because of you."

Eric laughed as he sat back in his chair and studied her before speaking, "If he calls you by your name, then I will call him by his." Tris gave him a death stare for bringing up the origin of the nickname Four. The first time Tris introduced Tobias and Eric, Tobias had called her Lauren four times in the hour he stayed at the bar with them before leaving early for a meeting. Tris had defended it as preoccupation with work, but Eric was set on calling him Four. "What?" Eric pretended to be oblivious.

"Can't you at least act like a CEO in his thirties once in a while?" She asked shaking her head.

Eric pretended to consider it before laughing and saying, "I guess I could, but I won't."

"Get out of my office before I shoot you." She pointed at the door.

"You wouldn't dare." His pierced eyebrow shot up.

"Are you positive?" She raised her eyebrow to mimic him.

"Call me when lunch gets here" With that he got up and left for his own office.

They had been planning for that afternoons staff meeting in preparation for the meeting with Tobias on Monday most of the morning and it was definitely time for a break. Tris felt bad almost instantly and got up to follow Eric into his office.

She greeted Eric's assistant with a warm smile, "Hi Molly. Eric and I need to work something out. Can you make sure we're not disturbed?" Molly nodded and pushed a few buttons on the phone to transfer Eric's calls to herself.

"All set. He looked pretty pissed off and he's been throwing knives just a warning." Molly told her. As if on cue the loud snap of a knife hitting the dart board came through the door

"No worries, I'm better at it than him." Tris joked smiling at Molly before knocking on Eric's door. When he called come in she slid through the door shutting and locking it behind her.

"Armed?" He asked shortly.

She held both hands up in mock surrender before crossing over to stand next to him. He was standing by his desk with his set of throwing knives laid out facing the dartboard on the far wall of his office. There were four knives already buried just off center in the board.

Tris picked up a knife and turned to him, "May I?" Eric sat in his chair and held out his hand with a look that said go ahead.

Tris faced the board for a second, and lifted her arm took a slow deep breath in and as she let it out slowly she pulled her arm forward and released. The knife turned end over end until it landed with a sharp smack, dead center.

Eric leaned back and began a mocking golf clap, "So did you come in just to show me up? Or was there something you needed?" He asked.

Tris lifted the corner of her mouth in a smirk before leaning her ass against the edge of his desk inches away from him. "Actually, I was thinking that it's been a crazy two days and we're both over stressed," Eric nodded and looked at her waiting for more. "Maybe we could both use a little benefit time." She said softly.

He looked at her questioningly for a second. Was she serious? Her first and most enforced rule had always been nothing happens at work, and her second had been no talking about anything at work. He couldn't speak because he was almost positive that this had to be some kind of test. She would get him to say yes, maybe he'd kiss her, and then she would tell him she knew he couldn't follow the rules and she would end it.

"Eric, stop thinking." She cut into his thoughts, and when he looked up she was standing over him. She knelt in front of his chair and started running her nails along his thighs over his slacks. "Think you can be quiet enough?" She asked as her hands drew higher. He couldn't take his eyes off hers. The usually sparkling grey-blue was darker, and there was something he'd seen only a handful of times. She was initiating because she was desperately in need of a distraction, and he'd promised to be that for her whenever she needed it. He nodded and she let a wicked grin take over her face. Her thin fingers found his ever growing excitement and she stroked him slowly over the thin fabric of his pants. He bit back a growl as he covered her hand with his forcing her to move faster.

She took her hand from his and made quick work of the button and zip so she could free him from the confines of his pants. Eric let out a low moan as her hand encircled him again. She let out a soft laugh before putting a finger to her lips to remind him he needed to be quiet. He watched her intently as her tongue darted out to wet her lips before she ran it over his length from base to tip. She closed her lips over him and the warm soft wetness of her mouth was more than he could take he dropped his head back and bit down on his fist to hold back a moan. He couldn't focus on anything more than the way her tongue wrapped around him and the overwhelming sensation when she started to move her mouth over him. The soft warmth of her lips contrasting the cool rough scrape of her lip ring on his sensitive skin. He let her continue until he could think of nothing he wanted more than to throw her against the wall and make her scream.

"God Tris, stop." He finally managed to pant out. When she pulled her mouth from him he looked at her cheeks flush with excitement and he pulled her up by her hands as he stood.

His mouth caught hers as he shoved her backwards into his desk. It wasn't a perfectly orchestrated kiss, it was desperate and chaotic. His teeth found her bottom lip and he bit down roughly and when she gasped he forced his tongue forward to meet hers. Eric fumbled for the hem of her fitted navy blue dress and when he found it he pushed it up from her knees to her thighs.

Tris dug her nails into his shoulders through the thin material of his oxford shirt as he lifted her to sit on his desk. He pushed her legs open wide enough to stand between them. Their still connected lips was the only thing that kept her involuntary moan from being audible. Eric pulled away and let out a soft laugh when she whimpered.

He pressed his finger to her lips and said "Quiet remember?" He looked over her face and smiled before sliding his finger down dragging her bottom lip down before capturing it between his teeth.

Tris pushed her hips forward, grinding herself against his exposed and oversensitive arousal. He pushed back against her for a second before sliding a hand between them to move the last barrier of thin fabric before pushing himself into her. She bit down on his lip to hold back what would have been a scream, and a second later he tasted the copper tinge of his own blood on her tongue. He took hold of her hips and drew himself out of her painfully slowly before releasing her mouth to watch her eyes as he drove back into her

Tris forced her mouth shut and her head dropped back as she closed her eyes. Her right leg traveled up the left side of his body and he grabbed the back of her knee tightly as she dropped back to support herself on her elbows. Just the sight of Tris with her respectable blue dress dragged up to her hips, splayed out across his desk was enough to push him to the edge. Eric fought back a growl as he started to move at a more erratic pace. She was soft and wet and it took all he had not to let himself become overwhelmed. He let go of her and rested his hands on either side of her body that was now rocking to meet his thrusts. Her legs wrapped around his hips and he watched her intently and soon the delicate skin at the base of her throat took on a familiar flush. Her eyes fluttered shut and he knew she was close. Eric lowered his lips to the side of her throat and he drew open mouthed kisses from her shoulder to her jaw and back again.

Tris started to breathe heavier and her eyes opened to find his as she let out a soft moan and an almost inaudible whisper of his name. As he felt her shutter and tighten around him she covered his mouth with hers just in time to catch the moan he let out as he felt himself finally let go inside of her. Tris broke the silence as they cleaned themselves up and righted their clothing, "I always wondered how sturdy the glass on your desk was."

Eric let out genuine laugh as he shook his head and tucked his shirt back in. "You didn't use the last of your glass wipes did you?" She smiled at him as she shook her hair out to make sure it didn't look too disheveled.

"This," she gestured from herself to him and then to the desk, "Can't happen here again." He nodded his agreement knowing better than to push his luck by asking a sarcastic question about her office. He watched her regain her cool composure and wondered if it was becoming as hard for her as it was for him to walk away from these encounters like nothing happened.

"You should take the lead at the staff meeting. They'll be your client, the teams should be ready to present to them your way." He told her as she was pulling the knives from his dart board. She looked at him for a second. "OK. If you're sure, that wasn't the point..."

"I know." He cut her off. "I really think you're right. I just needed to not be so wound up."

"Mr. Coulter" Molly's voice cut through the silence startling them both. "I'm sorry I know Ms. Prior asked that you not be disturbed, but Mr. Eaton's office is on the phone. He says it's urgent he speaks to Ms. prior."

Tris hurried to the phone and lifted the receiver. "It's OK Molly. Please call me Tris." There was quiet for a few seconds before Tris spoke again. "Thank you Molly you can send the call through." She put the receiver down again and shot Eric a terrified look before it rang again.

"Tris Prior" She answered. "Hello Tobias. What can I do for you?"

Eric watched as she stood behind his desk talking to Tobias. Her voice sounded off, almost flirty and he fought back the urge to grab the phone from her and slam it down. He turned to the board and started to throw knives again. She looked at him curiously as the knife he threw hit dead center.


	3. Chapter 3

Eric paced the floor of his apartment Friday night wondering how things had gotten so far away from him. Tris spoke to Four for less than five minutes but she laughed and smiled the whole time. She filled Eric in that Tobias wanted to push their meeting on Monday up to 8:30 and he wanted to interview their two top team leaders. They agreed on Peter and Lynn and she left his office without so much as a second look in his direction. When the door closed behind her he threw one last knife that went wide and lodged itself in the wall.

Eric hadn't expected to feel so angry watching her talk to Tobias, but he also hadn't expected her to be so happy about it either. He'd managed to avoid her the rest of the day until the staff meeting. She'd explained that casual Monday would be suspended next week, and that anyone in the office Monday morning was expected to be in full Dauntless "uniform" fitted and black. When the general announcements were over she dismissed everyone except the team leaders they had decided on. She gave them a more detailed explanation of The client they would be meeting.

"Mr. Eaton is an old friend of Eric and myself." She explained, "I expect that he will be treated with the utmost respect." She looked specifically at Peter who had been friends with Eric for years, and knew who Tobias really was. Peter looked to Eric first who inclined his chin in confirmation, after that Peter nodded his understanding. "You'll research Eaton Industries this weekend, just like any other client, and you will each be interviewed by Mr. Eaton and his team." They both nodded. She thanked them and sent them on their way.

"Eric," she had called as he went to leave the room. When he turned to face her she was standing with her arms behind her back tall and straight like the academy. "Do you want to grab lunch tomorrow to review the other issues that got side tracked today? I feel like Tobias completely monopolized the day and we have 4 other active clients we need to manage."

He'd agreed to meet her in the lobby of their building the following day at noon. Now he was actively wishing he had suggested dinner tonight instead. As he lapped the living room a fifth time his cell phone rang. He reached over onto the couch cushion and looked at the screen, Peter.

"This is Eric"

"Dude, cut that out so professional."Peter laughed at him.

"You called my work cell you idiot."

"Your personal one is going straight to voicemail."

"Didn't get the hint?"

"Stop avoiding the world. So you wanna tell me why Prior's ex is suddenly V.I.P. number one around the office?" Peter asked his tone more serious

"No."

"Do it anyway."

"He runs a lucrative weapons manufacturing company and his previous security team couldn't hack it. He heard Tris and I started our own company and has decided to give us the opportunity." Eric explained in his most professional voice.

"Said Mr. Coulter CEO to team leader Hayes. Now let's try Eric to Peter."

"I have no idea what his angle is. You and I are going to figure it out Monday. Now go do your research so he picks you. I want Tris no where near him and you know how much she holds Lynn's hand on big clients."

"Finally ready to admit you're"... Peter started but was cut off as Eric clicked off the call.

He threw the phone back down before it rang again. This time he didn't check before he answered "Did you not get the hint? I hung up on you for a reason."

"Eric? Who did you hang up on? What's going on?" Damn it, it was Tris.

"Nothing, Hayes is being irritating." He answered her. "Everything ok?"

"Fine except that my best friend turned off his phone, so I need to bother my business partner." He laughed a little as he dropped to the couch. "Were you pacing?" She asked.

"What's up Tris? I know you didn't hear me walking the floor from two floors up and three doors over."

"I wanted to talk, but not on the business line." She explained.

"Two floors down,"

"And three doors over." She interrupted as there was a knock on his door. He clicked off the phone and opened the door. She was standing in the hall holding an expensive bottle of boutique local bourbon, dressed in cotton shorts and a t-shirt with white ankle socks and no shoes.

"Looks like you forgot something." He said stepping out of her way. When she looked quizzically at him he continued, "you're half naked Prior."

"Oh please, half the building is vacant and the other half are all tucked into bed with their dentures in a cup and their hearing aids in the drawer. " she reminded him that their building wasn't exactly the place to be.

She dropped the bottle on his coffee table and made her way to the land of stainless steel and black wood that was his kitchen to grab glasses. As she reached up her shorts rose higher and the curve of her ass tempted him to stride over and grab her, but he resisted. She came back handing him a glass. "We need to talk about today." She said pouring him two fingers of the amber liquid and then herself.

They sat down on the sofa facing one another and he said, "I thought that was the plan for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's work, tonight is us." She took a long sip of her drink and he followed suit.

He lifted his pierced eyebrow and said, "Us?"

"I crossed the one line I swore was set in stone." She admitted and he nodded.

"I wasn't complaining." He reminded her.

"No, but that's another issue." She gave him a look to remind him that he was at fault too. "Look Eric, I let Tobias get to me today and I needed the distraction. I won't pretend it wasn't my fault, but that rule was in place to keep our work from being effected if something goes wrong."

"Nothing is going to go wrong Tris. We're friends, who occasionally have sex to relieve tension to avoid impending doom. Right?" He shook her shoulder gently and sipped his drink "It's just for fun. We're adults and we're completely capable of separating work from our extra curricular benefits package." He rattled off his detached guy answer, knowing it's what she needed to hear.

"We're good?" She asked?

"Always." He said holding up his glass to her.

They clinked glasses before downing the last of their drinks. "I'm glad you aren't mad." She laughed.

"Are you serious?" He looked at her like she was crazy before adopting a stern and admonishing tone. "Yes Tris I'm infuriated that you stormed into my office, turned me on with your knife throwing prowess, gave me a blow job, and then let me fuck you senseless on my desk." He rolled his eyes, "That's unacceptable, you should know I much prefer it if you don't touch my knives." She was hysterical laughing by the time he was done and he smiled at how pretty she looked with no make up on and her hair pulled up with no fussy clothing.

"I wouldn't say senseless. " She retorted when she caught her breath.

"Oh I would." He Gave her a predatory look before taking the empty glass from her hand.

"Eric cut it out. I've got a ridiculously long day tomorrow." She smiled as she swatted his hand away from her thigh. "Besides more than once in a day is definitely against the agreement."

"Right. Rule #3: No more than twice a week, once if it involves sleeping in the same bed, and never more than once in the same day. " He recited. These rules had made total sense to him when he agreed to them; now they just seemed like a hindrance. "But," he looked down at his watch, "it's Saturday. So we're technically in compliance. As long as you don't fall asleep on me. Did we ever determine if once meant one time or does multiple count as one as long as there isn't more than a few minutes pause?" He was pushing her back on the couch and was about to bite at her thighs when she closed her legs to him with a crooked smile. He protested more, "And this afternoon couldn't count as a whole time, you didn't even take off one item of clothing."

She was in a fit of giggles as he hovered over her. And he watched her intently. Her eyes found his and she froze. "Eric, I should really get going." She said sitting up. He didn't stop her. "Lunch tomorrow?"

He nodded and walked her to the door thankful that his sweatpants were loose enough to hide the raging hard on he had managed to give himself.

"Goodnight Eric."

"Night Prior"

He closed the door and dropped his forehead to the wood with a groan.

What the fuck am I doing? He asked himself.

The next morning he was up earlier than usual and decided to get things done before lunch with Tris. He showered and fixed his hair into his now trademark faux hawk, and pulled on black pants and a checked button up, black shoes and a watch.

He paid bills, returned emails, and was heading out to run errands when he ran into tris in the lobby. She had her hair pulled back black leggings and a white sox t-shirt with her personal phone connected to her headphones. Eric smiled at her and she pulled one head phone out to smile back "Headed out so late?" He asked usually she ran before the sun was up it was already almost 10:00.

"Someone had me up late." She said with a smile. "And Caleb called early from New York."

"How does he like it?" Eric asked.

Tris shrugged, "He says he likes it. I'm not sure he's being totally honest."

"He'll adjust, he's tougher than he comes across." Tris nodded. Caleb had been hard on Eric after her injury, blaming him for letting her get shot. it was a long time before they were able to mend fences; but he had a healthy respect for the brother who was willing to stand up to a man twice his size, who also happened to own a gun, just to protect his sister. "I've got a ton of things to get done, I'll meet you down here at noon?" He asked.

"Sounds good" she said putting her headphone back in and leaving the building.

Eric watched her dodge people on the sidewalk before turning to head in the other direction. Two hours, a trip to the dry cleaner, and a grocery run later he was back in the lobby waiting for her. He had his work phone out scrolling through emails and responding to some.

"Hey, are you ready?" Tris' voice broke his concentration and he looked up to see her standing in front of him in a colorful shirt, white blazer, and jeans. Her shoes brought her already tall frame to almost his height.

"Sure. You look nice." He told her opening the lobby door for her and guiding her out with a hand on the small of her back.

"Thanks." She smiled at him and the set off walking to her favorite diner where no one bothered them if they took up a whole table for hours working. When they got there they were seated in the back corner and the ordered quickly before settling into work. Tris pulled out a notebook and her phone. He laughed as she set her work phone next to his and the matching Dauntless flame cases sat face up. "No personal phone today?" He asked holding his up.

"Working lunch remember." She laughed at him, "Besides who else calls it besides you and Christina? And she's meeting a potential client for lunch."

An hour later they were halfway through Tris' to-do list when they were interrupted by a deep voice, "Tris?"

Eric and Tris looked up at the same time to see Tobias Eaton standing next to their table. His dark hair cropped short, skin tan, and his eyes that same irritating shade of navy as he stared at Tris with a ridiculous grin. A smile took over her face, "Tobias! Hello how are you?" She asked him.

His crooked full lipped smile crossed his face, "I'm great! You look beautiful." He complimented her as he kissed her cheek and pulled her in for a hug. He finally acknowledged Eric over her shoulder and when he released Tris Tobias reached out a hand to him, "Eric, it's great to see you! I hope you've been taking good care of our girl." He said as Eric reluctantly stood to shake his hand.

Eric bit his tongue to refrain from reminding him that Tris was far from Tobias' girl, and that he'd taken much better care of her than Tobias ever had. Instead he gave Tris a wink and looked back to Tobias and said, "She's well cared for. We're looking forward to Monday's meeting."

Tobias nodded at Eric and smiled at Tris, "I am too, I'm looking forward to what you have to offer. I need to head back to the office, I just came in to pick up lunch." He pulled Tris into another hug which she returned with a smile. "Eric, pleasure as always."

Eric shook his hand harder than necessary and as Tobias walked away he looked back and gave Tris a quick wink before leaving the restaurant. "That was odd." Tris said as she sat back down. "I didn't know he had an office in this neighborhood."

"Neither did I." Eric said darkly. "Always a surprise with Mr. Eaton."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Mr. Eaton

Tris sat at the head of the conference room table with Eric waiting for Tobias to arrive. She was tapping her pen mindlessly as she swung it between her fingers and shaking her crossed leg. When the motion and the noise finally threatened to break his calm Eric gripped her knee roughly under the table. "Sit. Still." He bit out before releasing her leg. She shot him a dark look but uncrossed her legs and dropped her pen.

Peter and Lynn were on the other end of the room sipping coffee having a casual conversation. Peter's peripheral vision caught the tense exchange and when Lynn finished her thought about Eaton Industries table of organization he excused himself under the guise of saying hello to Tris.

"Good Morning fearless leaders!" He greeted with a wide smile as he opened his suit jacket and slid into the chair next to Eric.

"Morning Peter," Tris said with a forced smile. "I trust you've done your research and you have a solid plan?" She asked.

"Spent the whole weekend reading about the products, their business model, and I did a bit of research on their last security company. They're pretty well known but I think they've gone down hill, resting on their reputation instead of tailoring their system to the client. I found a few minor news stories that gave away the flaws in the last companies practices, I think I've got some solid ways to prevent them from repeating." Peter told them confidently holding up the folders he was carrying with him.

"Nice job." She told him with a smile. She had spoken to Lynn yesterday and she had done her research and was prepared for questions, but Peter's foresight and ambition were impressive. Eric offered him a satisfied smirk. "I'm going to get a cup of coffee before he gets here, Eric can I get you one?" She asked as she stood and straightened her black pencil skirt.

"No thanks, I'm good." He said with a forced smile. She walked towards Lynn and Eric watched her casually.

"She's come a long way from ill fitting police uniforms and holsters hasn't she?" Peter asked Eric in a whisper when Tris was far enough away. Eric gave him a disapproving look but nodded. She was polished and beautiful in a black skirt suit and mint green blouse. Her jacket sleeves stopped at her elbows and her black slightly masculine watch was the perfect compliment to her thin wrist. Her hair in a sleek bun make up flawless. Coral lipstick and thick but tasteful black eyeliner. She even managed to make her pierced mouth look professional and beautiful. Eric had to force back thoughts of what that little metal ball felt like on his skin, and the resistance it offered when he tugged at it with his teeth. It certainly was a world away from her CPD uniform. He looked over her body and smiled at the though of the tattoo he knew was hidden on her ribs, but when he reached her leg the thought of the long thick scar that graced her inner thigh made him tense. He looked over her legs still lightly tan from the just ending summer and her perfectly pedicured feet in t-strap open toed shoes. It had been a few days, he may heed to try to get her in bed again, those shoes were doing things to him.

Just as he pushed down the mental image of Tris on his bed in nothing more than those shoes the door to the conference room opened and Marlene, the office manager, stepped in and approached him. "Mr. Eaton is here."

"Send him in, thank you." Eric told her with a friendly smile. Eric stood and after making sure there was no evidence of his earlier musings he approached Lynn and Tris, "He's here if you're both ready?" Lynn looked terrified as she went to take a seat.

Tris was obviously nervous but she pulled herself together and offered him a smile, "Let's show Mr. Eaton just how good we are." She said looking Eric over. She straightened his black tie a fraction before catching his eyes and giving him a quick wink. He smiled back and they made their way to their seats just as Marlene showed Tobias and Lauren into the room.

There were introductions and handshakes all around before everyone sat down. Marlene offered coffee and water and once everyone was settled Tris spoke first. "First, Eric and I wanted to thank you both for coming today. We were honored you would consider us to run your security. I know that your last company fell short and I can assure you that we would do everything in our power to ensure that doesn't happen." Tris paused and Looked at Tobias who was sitting forward in his chair, elbows on the table fingers tented in front of his face watching her intently.

She drew in a long breath and continued, "Peter and Lynn are our two most effective team leaders. We've had them both research your company and they're prepared to meet with you. Do you have any questions for Eric and I before you meet with them?"

"No. Lauren and I would like to meet with each of them separately, and then we will meet with you both." Tobias said. "Lynn if you would stay first."

Everyone else stood and began to leave the room, "Marlene is just outside the door if you need anything. Eric and I will be in his office and Peter is just down the hall." Tris said as she closed the door.

When they were safely behind the closed door of Eric's office Tris let out a long loud breath. " Are you ok?" He asked opening the top drawer of his desk and pulling out the knife roll. He held it up in question.

She nodded and walked over to the desk, "I'm fine. Just worried I'm going to say or do something to mess this up for us." She explained to him as she watched him unroll the knives and lay them out on the desk.

He picked up one and flipped it in his hand so he could hand it to her handle first. She accepted it and he asked, "One for one, closest buys coffee?" He looked at her for a second and the tension didn't seem to be lifting.

"I beat you every time, why do you even bother making the bet. Just say let's throw knives and then I will buy you coffee." She teased. "You throw first." She nudged him with her elbow and stepped back .

"Don't get too cocky. I'm bound to beat one of these days." He laughed as he threw the first knife. End over end and a loud crack as it hit the board wide right and nowhere near center. He looked back at her and shrugged, "Just not today I suppose."

She laughed and stepped up, her usual routine of focus, inhale, pause, exhale and throw. The whir of metal through the air and the crack of metal on wood. A fraction of an inch left of center. She turned to Eric with a proud smile and a raised eyebrow. "Guess not."

"So, where are we going for coffee tonight?" He asked.

"Actually, I'm going to have to delay my collection on this one." She said. "I have a date tonight."

"Really? With who?" He kept his tone casual and even while in his head he kept repeating Please don't be Eaton, Please don't be Eaton.

"That guy I told you I met at the gym." She said.

"The one with the weird name?" Eric asked.

Tris rolled her eyes before responding, "Uriah isn't 'weird' it's biblical."

"You're religious now?" He asked.

"Shut up. He's cute and it's been a few weeks since I've been on a date. Speaking of which if you were being honest the other night that you weren't on a date, it's been like a month since you were. Pushing it with rule number four, I may have to cut you off." She scolded.

"Rule number four: dating other people is not optional, it's required. Yeah I got that. I'm not going to take out some random chick I have no interest in just because of the rules. I date, I took that last girl out three times in two weeks." Eric reminded her.

Tris rolled her eyes, "She was an idiot. You only took her out the third time because you felt bad about sleeping with her on the second date and not calling her again."

"If that was true I would have had to take her out a fourth time." He said casually dropping into his desk chair and scrolling through his email.

"You didn't tell me you slept with her again!" Tris said curiously as she sat down in the chair across from his desk.

"Didn't know I had to. We agreed we would disclose when the number of partners went up, not every time we had sex with them." He reminded her.

She gave him a look he couldn't read and went to speak but Molly's voice interrupted. "Mr. Coulter. Lynn's finished with Mr. Eaton and Peter just went in."

"Thank you Molly." He answered her. Picking up the phone to dial Lynn's extension. There was no answer. "Not at her desk." He told Tris who had managed to school her features and look like their previous conversation hadn't happened.

Tris stood and started towards the door, "I'll go find her." Tris searched the floor for her and when she couldn't find her in anyone else's office she went to check the bathroom. As soon as she opened the door she heard the sound of someone retching. "Lynn, are you OK?" She called out. The response was a flushing toilet and then a pale Lynn walking out of the stall with her hand to her mouth.

"That man is ridiculously intense." Lynn said as she rinsed her mouth and washed her hands. "He's also drop dead gorgeous."

Tris laughed and said, "True on both counts. You didn't show any of this in there did you?" She asked alluding to Lynn's obvious nerves.

"No cool as a cucumber." Lynn promised. "It went well he asked a lot of hard questions but I had an answer for all of them."

Tris patted her on the shoulder before sending her on her way to go relax in her office.

When tris got back to Eric's office he was on the phone but waved her in, "No that's fine Max. You can send anyone you want to replace him they were happy with everyone. Ok thanks." When he hung up Tris was sitting across from him and asked if everything was OK. "Yeah. Someone on Max's team got the flu, he just needed to ok a change in staffing. Did you find Lynn?" He asked.

"In the bathroom throwing up. She really needs to learn to deal with the pressure a little better." Tris replied.

Eric shook his head. "You need to stop holding her hand. If she can't hold her own as a team leader she can go back to working as a senior security officer but we can't have her loosing her lunch every time she has to present to a client."

Tris nodded. "I'll talk to her."

They were discussing Max's client when Marlene called in, "Mr. Coulter, Mr. Eaton is finished with Peter and ready for you and Ms. Prior."

"Thank you." He said. "Ready?"

Tris shook her head but stood up and fell into step with him before he opened the door he turned her by her shoulders to face him. "We don't need this. It's your call we can throw him out now and be done with it."

She gave him a weak smile and said, "I want this. It's about more than me. Come on." She dragged him out by the hand and into the hall.

The meeting with Tobias and Lauren went on longer than it needed to in Eric's opinion. He kept asking Tris questions they had already answered and even though she was keeping the smile and pleasant tone Eric could see her wearing down. He tried to take the lead a few times, but Tobias kept bringing it back to her. When it was finally over it was after noon and Tobias and Lauren excused themselves saying they would be in touch with their decision by the end of the day. Tris retreated to her office and locked the door. Eric left the building to walk through the city for an hour. They both needed to process what had just happened.

When he got back to the office her door was still closed and he didn't want to disturb her so he ducked into his own office and pulled up the financial reports he had to finish. He was staring at the same line 20 minutes later and spinning one of the knives he'd left outnumber the palm of his hand when his phone rang.

"Eric Coulter." He answered.

"Eric, it's Tobias." It was Eaton calling him, this made no sense.

"Tobias, how are you? If I could put you on hold I will call Tris in and we can put you on speaker." Eric offered

"I'm not calling about the interviews, Lauren should be calling your office in an hour. I'm calling as old friends." The tone in his voice suggested that he understood he and Eric were far from friends.

"Really, well that's pleasant. What can I do for you Tobias?" Eric asked keeping his composure.

"It's about Tris." He started

"I assumed as much." Eric laughed.

Tobias laughed a little before continuing. "I was wondering if you could tell me if she's been dating? Is there anyone serious?"

Eric bit his tongue to avoid growling at Eaton through the phone. "She dates. No one she's serious about right now." It wasn't untrue and it didn't make her look like she was pining for Eaton.

"Interesting." Tobias said sounding as if he was expecting a different response. "There were a few of your police buddies I was sure would have swept her up by now."

"Tris isn't easily won." Eric reminded Tobias.

"No I suppose not. Her recovery went well?" He asked and Eric buried the knife he had been holding in the wood frame of his desktop.

"Her medical information is for her to discuss." Eric said as evenly as he could manage. It would do him no good with Tris to blow this business deal over his temper.

"Of course. Well, Lauren should be in touch within the hour, pleasure as always Eric." Before Eric could respond he heard the call click off.

He pulled the knife from his desk and stood. Turning and throwing it violently at the board with a loud growl.

Just as he threw his door opened and Tris stepped in. "Well whatever's got you wound up is upping your knife game. Nice shot. She laughed." He turned to her with a dark look and she took half a step back.

"Sorry." He said. "Bad phone call."

"Work?"

"No, just a problem I thought I had dealt with already." He told her sitting back down.

She sat too and told him that Marlene had Lauren on the line for them.

An hour later Eric hit the end button on his phone and Tris jumped up and down clapping, "A two million dollar retainer Eric! We're in it for real now! I'm so impressed with Peter as well. He really did a fantastic job."

He smiled at her excitement outwardly but the reality for him was that now Eaton was around for the long haul and he couldn't imagine that would be good for his current situation.


	5. Chapter 5

Eric was sitting on the couch still wearing his suit pants, white button up and loosened black tie, beer in hand at 8:30 that night. A White Sox game on that he was barely watching when his personal phone vibrated with a text message. He looked down to see a message from Tris.

Can you come help me?

Are you home?

Yup, door's open just come in.

He switched off the television and grabbed his keys before heading up to her apartment. When he got there the door was open and he walked into her empty living room. "Tris," he called out.

"Bedroom," she yelled back.

"Shouldn't you be on a date?" he asked as he stepped into her room.

Her head popped out of her walk in closet as she said, "Already home, he was nice. He's going to LOVE Marlene when I introduce them."

"How many of your first dates have you pawned off on your friends?" He asked her.

She came out of the closet still dressed in her skirt and shoes from the meeting but with a plum blouse and a necklace that looked like a bow and arrow. "A few." She said.

"I thought you needed help," he said.

She turned her back to him and moved her hair off of her neck before saying, "I do, can you get this necklace off? The clasp is stuck."

It was a lame excuse, even for her, but he stepped into her and undid the clasp running his fingers along the back of her neck as he let the metal slide down her chest into the front of her blouse.

She turned her head a little towards him putting their faces inches apart and whispered, "Thank you" as she lifted the necklace off of her skin and placed it on the dresser.

Eric slipped one arm around her waist and turned her to face him completely. "Anything else you needed?" He asked her as he raked his eyes over her face and down her body to the shoes that had been driving him crazy all day.

She ran her fingers over his loosened tie and smiled as she wrapped the end once around her small hand. "Actually, now that you mention it, there's something else I think you could help me with." She tugged lightly at his tie.

His hand on her hip tightened slightly and he gave her an innocent half smile before lowering his face enough that he could smell the vanilla of her lip balm and the clean smell of her perfume. Her grip on his tie tightened and they both stared intently at the others lips both waiting to see who would give in first. Eric ran his hand from her hip up over her rip cage skimming his thumb over the side of her breast. He brought his hand to her throat and rubbed the pad of his thumb over her jaw as his steel grey eyes found hers. He watched as her breath hitched for a second, this was too slow for them, too emotional and he saw what he thought may be fear in her eyes before she shut them tight and dragged him down by his tie to roughly cover his mouth with hers. He moaned into her mouth as he pushed her forcefully back into the wall behind her. His thumb still on her jaw drew circles while the hand on her hip threatened to mark her sensitive skin.

She released her grip on his tie and pulled the knot free before she started to hastily unbutton his shirt. Eric took the tiny ball in the center of her lip between his teeth and tugged at it gently, Tris let her mouth fall open to him and he languidly stroked his tongue over hers.

Once she had managed to free every button of his shirt she pushed her hands roughly underneath to drag it down off his shoulders and down his arms. He took his hands from her face and body long enough to let the fabric fall to the floor.

Eric broke their kiss and looked over her; pinned to the wall by his weight, cheeks flush, her chest rising and falling with each heavy breath. Eric fought back the urge to tell her just how beautiful she looked. Breaking the silence now could ruin this, and it might shut her down. Instead he pushed his hands up under the hem of her soft shirt taking the fabric with them. Tris raised her arms and he pulled the top over her head and along her arms. "A little risqué for a first date, No?" He asked in a voice more aggressive than he meant to when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra.

She opened her eyes and gave him a wicked smile before telling him, "You never know where your night might end. I like to be ready for anything."

"Did you think your night would end like this?" He whispered in her ear as he grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her off the ground.

She laughed a little as she nipped the sensitive spot between his shoulder and his neck before telling him, "I had a feeling it might."

Eric couldn't stop the feral sound that emanated from somewhere deep inside him when he felt her legs wrap around his hips. He held her tight around the waist and turned to walk her a few steps back towards her bed. He lowered her until her back hit the soft white comforter and pried her legs open to step back and unzip her skirt. He pulled at the waistband of her skirt and the lace below and dragged them down over her legs slowly.

Tris propped herself up on her elbows to watch as his eyes traveled her exposed skin. When he moved away to drop the last of her clothing she moved to unclasp her shoes, "Leave them." He barked more aggressively than he intended to.

She dropped back on her elbows again and ran her ankle along the side of his leg. His hand met her calf half way and he held her foot against the side of his thigh, "Mr. Coulter, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were thinking about my shoes a little before this moment." She pulled her leg free of his grasp and placed her feet on the ground on either side of his as she sat up. Tris raked her fingernails down over the exposed skin of his unbearably solid abs, and then around the top of his waistband. She lifted her eyes to meet his again and he looked down into them. The fear Eric though he'd seen before was gone. The wicked glint he saw instead made him crazy, "I've thought of little more than those shoes, and you naked in them, all fucking day." He told her as she manipulated the buckle of his belt.

Tris opened the button and zip of his pants slowly and he toed off his shoes as she dragged them down his legs. When he was standing in front of her naked and obviously satisfied with the view before him she wrapped one hand around him and stroked him slowly as she leaned back to watch his face. "Tris don't tease. Not today." He begged her.

"You don't want me to do this?" she asked before leaning up and running her tongue slowly along his length. Tris felt him shutter and she smiled as she let her eyes drop closed. She ran her tongue over him again before taking him completely into her mouth. Eric's fingers ran through her hair to gently brush it away from her face and hold it there as he watched her move slowly over him.

He moaned her name as she moved more quickly and when her lip ring scraped the vein running along the base of his erection he twitched roughly and pulled away from her. She let out a small whine as she pouted up at him. "Evil," he laughed as he pushed her back on the bed running his hands up her sides to help her slide back on the bed. She turned herself to lie back on the pillows and Eric crawled up onto the bed peppering light kisses over her neck and tattooed collar bone. He made his way down between her breasts an over her flat stomach stopping at her left hip bone to nip it gently and watch as her skin flushed. He smiled against her skin and he felt her shift to put him closer to where she wanted him. He put a hand on her other hip to hold her in place. "Relax, I'll get there." He whispered as her ran his tongue along her stomach to the other hip bone where he bit her a little rougher and she moaned softly.

Tris' skin was flushing under his hands and mouth and it was taking all he had not to take her roughly then and there. Something about that look in her eye earlier scared him though and he wanted to enjoy this night in case it was the last one he got for a while. He sat between her legs and pulled her right ankle up to him and starting to trail open mouthed kisses up from her ankle towards her knee bending to do the same to her thigh up towards the ever growing heat between her legs. He smiled against the sensitive skin of her leg as she moaned and arched a little towards him. He kept his resolve and started to do the same to her other leg. This time when he got to her thigh he stopped and ran his finger along the scar that marred her perfect skin and he frowned a little. "I know it's ugly, I wish." She started.

"No, it's not." He cut her off. "It's not the scar, it's the memory." He told her but when he watched her body tense he stopped and changed his tone. "It's actually perfect." He said with a predatory look in his eye hoping the moment wasn't lost. "Gives me direction to exactly where I need to go." He ran his tongue just below the scar up until he was at the apex of her thighs and he looked up to see her watching him. He winked at her as he lowered his mouth to lap at her sensitive folds. He watched as her eyes fluttered shut and her head dropped back to the pillows. He ran one finger along her sensitive skin as he continued to circle the small bundle of nerves with his tongue. As he slowly pushed one finger into her and closed his mouth around her clit her hips jerked upwards and he smiled into her. He wrapped his free arm around her thigh and held her body to the bed by her hip as he worked a second finger into her and moved his tongue along her at a quicker pace. He took his time memorizing exactly what her skin felt like against his and what she tasted like as he brought her close to a release. When she was panting his name and he knew it was almost there he hooked his fingers exactly how he knew she liked and closed his mouth around her to suck at the small bundle of nerves. He watched her hands twist into the fabric below her and felt the leg he hadn't been holding down pull up towards her body. Her hips struggled against his grip and he moaned letting the vibration add to what he was doing to her body. He felt her legs shaking and her walls tightening around his fingers. Soon she was trying to back away.

"Too much." She finally panted out and he released her with a devilish smile. He crawled over her and watched as she squeezed her eyes shut trying to regain her composure.

"Was that what you really needed help with?" He whispered close to her ear.

"I hate you." She laughed putting her hand over her face.

He bit her neck a little and said, "I think that's a complete lie."

"Maybe," She pulled his face to hers to kiss him roughly. He kissed her back with just as much fire and he felt her pull her legs up around him to pull him closer. She put her hands on either side of his face to break there kiss and say, "Or maybe I just really like hate sex."

He growled at her and pushed into her in one rough motion making her bite her lip to hold back a scream. He smirked and put a hand to her face using his thumb to free her lip. "I want to hear you." He said as he started to pull back just slightly before thrusting roughly back into her. This time she didn't hold back, she dropped her head back into the pillows and moaned loudly. He used one arm to brace himself over her and the other hand held her leg to his body as he tried to keep a pace that wouldn't end it too quickly.

Eric tried to memorize every movement of her body and every sound she made as he pushed into her over and over. He didn't realize how slow he was actually taking things until Tris was sitting up and pushing at him. He pulled back turned off of her onto his back. He pushed himself up to sit up against the pillows and her headboard as she straddled him.

"You're in slow motion today." She laughed a little, but her face gave away the hint of concern. He must have been looking too closely at her because she took that exact moment to kiss him roughly as she lowered herself onto him and started to rock her hips into his at a much more erratic pace. She dropped her forehead to his shoulder as she rode him too hard. He lost his control of the situation and soon his eyes were closed head back against the headboard as she started to circle her hips and he knew it wasn't going to last. He forced his eyes open as he felt her body tightening around him and he watched her intently as she moaned and rode out her orgasm. It was more than he could handle and he finally let himself go. She lifted herself from him and laid back on the bed until she caught her breath.

"Eric," She broke the silence and he looked down at her face still flush her eyes searching his face for something, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, just a long day." He assured her.

She sat up and kissed the corner of his mouth, "A successful day." She smiled. "I'm going to shower. I'll see you in the office tomorrow?"

"Of course." She went to crawl over him to get to the shower and he pulled her down into a rough kiss. She giggled a little and pulled herself free. "Good night Eric." When her bathroom door closed he dropped his head back onto the headboard and groaned. This girl was going to kill him.

He pulled on his clothes and left her apartment more frustrated than when he'd gotten there.

Eric walked into his office just before 9:00 the following morning with coffee and a stack of mail from his box. He sat behind his desk sorting through the mail when Molly's voice broke the silence.

"Good Morning Mr. Coulter. I have Ms. Roth from Chicago Magazine on the phone for you."

"Send her through. Thank you Molly." He told her.

"This is Eric."

"Hi Eric, it's nice to speak to you again how are you?"

He'd spoken to this reporter before. She'd written an article on Tris and him when they first started the company that was very nice. She'd also written some unpleasant social gossip about him over the last two years since. Mostly about how he was the cold hearted Dauntless leader who broke the heart of Chicago's beloved socialite. He figured that's what he got for dating a socialite in the first place. Veronica Roth always made him the villain and she wasn't his favorite person."

"Veronica, it's so nice to speak to you as well. What can I do for you?"

"We're doing a spread for the November issue, Chicago's Hot 40 under 40, just a bit of a fluff piece for some of Chicago's up and coming young business men. We would love to include you." She explained. "It's a full page per person for the top 10, and we're looking to put you at number six."

"Sounds like a huge honor. What are you looking to put in the copy?" He asked.

"A little personal bio, a little professional bio, a mini interview, some information on Dauntless; you know the usual." She explained.

"When do you need an answer? If you're going to include anything on Dauntless I need to consult with Tris and our lawyers." He told her.

"Of course, If you could get back to me by tomorrow I would appreciate it." She told him.

Just as he was answering his door opened and her head came around. He waved her in and kept talking.

"Well Tris just walked into my office. I will discuss it with her and we'll contact the lawyers. I will get back to you tomorrow Veronica Thank you for thinking of me." He hung up and rolled his eyes at Tris.

"Veronica Roth?" Tris asked him.

"The one and only, they want to put me on some 40 under 40 list. I told her I'd get back to her. She wrote enough about me the year after Ella and I broke up. There's no way I'm letting her write a WORD about me." He laughed.

"Wait. They want to put you on Chicago's Hot 40 under 40?" Tris said with excitement in her voice.

"Not happening Prior." He laughed.

"Come ON Eric! It's all in good fun and you are hot." She winked at him.

"The only opinions I need are already set." He told her opening his emails.

"It's good publicity for the company." She said.

He shot her an 'are you serious' look and said, "We just took on a 2 million dollar retainer client, that you forced on me, with a potential income over a little over 2 million more based on his reported needs. We're good for a while." Eric said. She pouted at him and he shook his head. "Get it out of your head."

"Eric I think you're being petty. This is a big deal!" Tris said, "Besides we can run it through Christina she can make sure that its nothing but glowing raves about you, and no mention of Ella."

"I will call Christina later. Does that make you happy?" She smiled and nodded excitedly. "I live to please." He rolled his eyes.

"You certainly proved that last night." She said as she stood and walked to the door.

"I'll prove it a dozen more tonight if you're up for it." He offered as she laughed and opened the door.

"Call Christina, make this 40 under 40 thing happen. It's good for business." She ordered.

A/N I LOVE VERONICA ROTH and I swear it's all in good fun. For those of you who were excited to see Uriah … sorry… He'll be back but Tris has enough to deal with between Eric and Tobias add another hot guy and she might explode. Read and Review, Please and Thank you!


End file.
